


Meet Me in the Middle

by blurrylinesandmessylife



Series: Sanvers Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrylinesandmessylife/pseuds/blurrylinesandmessylife
Summary: Sanvers Week. Day 1: Alternate Meeting AUHow about a meet cute in a grocery store?





	Meet Me in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm doing some things for Sanvers Week? 
> 
> This popped in my head last night while trying to sleep. Largely un-edited & hastily written.

Alex Danvers hates grocery shopping.

It’s annoying and tedious and honestly, why _can’t_ she live on take out for the rest of her life? But she’s getting older and her metabolism is getting slower and she _guesses_ her wallet will thank her if she makes a meal or two for herself every once in a while.

But Alex refuses to be one of those people who shops with the masses on the weekend. No, if Alex has to grocery shop at all, she’ll do it when no one else is around to bump her with a cart. 

Which is why Alex finds herself staring at shelves of food at 11 pm one weeknight, half-heartedly adding things to her basket and trying her damndest to make this the _quickest in-and-out mission_ she’s ever seen.

She’s on track to do just that until she rounds a corner and comes face to face with _the most beautiful_ _woman_ she’s ever seen. A woman who, at present, is huffing and blowing hair out of her face angrily as she stands on the bottom store shelf in a desperate attempt to gain a few more inches of height.

It’s fruitless. The jar of Nutella on the top shelf remains just out of range.

Without thinking, Alex saunters over, plucking the Nutella off the shelf with ease and handing it over to the woman. The _gratitude_ she was expecting is not what she receives.

“I’m not a damsel in distress.”

Alex’s mouth opens and closes a few times, thrown. “I – okay, wow. Most people would say ‘gee, kind stranger, thanks for the help’”.

The _not-damsel_ snorts. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know _that_ –“ She gestures to the top shelf “-was just so I’d swoon over your chivalry.”

Alex looks caught. Because, yes, she _was_ only trying to help, but she’d also be _lying_ if she said there _wasn’t_ a small part of her trying to impress this gorgeous woman. Alex shakes her head, bouncing back. If this woman wants to play games, they’ll play games.

Alex snatches the jar back from the woman’s hands, ignoring the grunt of protest as she plops it back on the top shelf. Just out of reach and a bit further back than before. “Alright. Be your own hero”. Alex rocks back on her heels, nodding her head, arms folded across her chest. Challenge in her eyes.

 The woman glares up at the jar. Alex has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling at how adorable this woman looks disgruntled. 

“They should stock that at eye level. Missed opportunity for marketing to kids.”

“Did you just take a jibe at your own height?”

“Whatever. You’re only like, 3 inches taller than me.” The woman grumbles under her breath. And then, just like before, the woman tries to scale the shelves.

Alex has to turn away when the woman’s shirt rides up and she catches a pack of sinful abs. A minute passes before the woman gives up for a breather, dropping her head against the shelf.

“It wasn’t that far back before. You made it harder.”

“Mhmmm” Alex replies non-commitally.

“I didn’t even want it anyway. It’s just on sale.”

“Are you always this stubborn?”

The woman faces Alex, head cocked to the side and hands on her hips. “Excuse you. Stubbornness is how I made first female detective in NCPD’s Science Division. “

Alex whistles, honestly impressed, but the _detective_ misinterprets _impressed_ for _sarcasm._

“You can do better?”

Alex flips out her badge. “Alex Danvers. Secret Service.” She taps the jar on the top shelf slightly closer but still out of range for the smaller woman. “Trying to be at _your_ service, if you’d relax for a second.”

“Well, Danvers, thanks, but I’m good.”

Alex squints, sizing the detective up. Ultimately, she decides to yield. “Got it. I’m sorry. Nice meeting you Detective …”

“Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer.”

“Good luck, Sawyer.” Alex nods to the jar, teasing.

Alex rounds the corner, out of sight. But she pops her head back to watch Maggie climb the bottom shelf again. Still struggling.

“I can feel you watching, Danvers. Just get over here and give me the freaking jar, please.”

“I thought you weren’t a damsel.” Alex singsongs as she saunters back and hands the jar over with ease, shivering when their fingers touch briefly.

“Yeah, well, you Feds could use a challenge.” Maggie sighs as she throws the Nutella into her own basket. Whether the challenge is the _jar_ or _herself_ hangs in the air.

Alex blushes. “It was nothing.”

For the first time, free of aggravation, Maggie really looks at Alex. She smiles softly, dimples popping as Alex gnaws at her bottom lip. After a beat, Maggie reaches out, hand coming to rest on Alex’s elbow. For a passerby, the gesture would read friendly. But the touch sends a current through Alex and she has to hold back a shiver.

“Thanks for the jar. And the chivalry.” She gives Alex’s elbow a squeeze as she winks before walking off, Alex’s eyes on her the whole way.

Before leaving the aisle, Maggie looks back at Alex over her shoulder, tossing out a statement and a request. “See ya around, Danvers.”

“Yeah…I’ll…see you.” Alex replies lamely.

Once Maggie’s gone, Alex whips out her phone, dialing from memory. “Hey, Winn, I know it’s late but I need you to do me a favor –“


End file.
